


Shin megami tensei new aged demons reimagined

by camharkness



Series: Shin megami tensei love, war, neutral [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Dark, Depressing, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Other, Sad, Scary, shin megami tensei - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness
Summary: A young teen wakes up thinking it'll be a normal day. But it doesn't stay that way for long.
Series: Shin megami tensei love, war, neutral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881493





	1. dreaming of death

A young teen looked around the halls. The halls were blue and see through. He pulled his hands up to his face. His body was see through. "What the?" He was then forced down the hallways, stopped in front of a door. The skull on the door started to talk. "You are one of the saviors, say your name and pass through."  
The young teen looked up at the door. "My name…. Is cam…" the eyes on the skull lit up.  
"Good. Find the other 2. Do your best to keep them alive. All three of you are needed to save the world" the door opened and cam was forced down the hallway again.  
There was a young man nailed to a cross. He looked at least two years older than cam, who was 17"Say his name."  
"His name…" cam thought. A vision of him and another young man at a computer.  
"Cam come on! Show me how to beat the boss!"  
"Give me a second lucas. I just need to get some lunch" 

"Its Lucas."  
The young man fell from the cross and staggered to his feet.  
"Whoa… did you save me…? Thanks…" 

The two were forced down the hallway once more.  
A Nekomata sat on a young man, slightly younger than Lucas, "meow~ this man is weak, but he has spirit~ why dont you say his name~~" 

A vision of cam sitting in class played in his mind.  
"Did you do the homework Gale? I can help you" 

"G…gale? His name is gale!" 

"Meow~ good job cutie~" 

Gale staggered to his feet. "Damn…. Thanks I guess." 

"Good. All three of you have met, now you must meet in the real world" 

A bright light took over cam's vision.  
Cam sat up in his bed screaming.  
"Huh? Oh…. Just a dream…" cam looked around his room.  
He had kingdom hearts posters on his wall, along with shin megami tensei posters. His shelves were filled with books, video games, and toys. He got out of bed and got dressed.  
He went to the kitchen. "Good morning mom. Have you seen my comp?"  
His mother looked up from the stove. "I think Sarah had it." She smiled at cam then went back to making breakfast.  
Cam smiled as he looked for sarah.  
He walked to the living room and saw his little sister messing with the comp. "Hey Sarah. I need that" he said sticking his hand out to get it from her. She handed it to him and smiled.  
"I added a map to it. And changed the wallpaper."  
Cam slid the arm computer onto his arm and opened it up, then looked at the wall paper, it was of him and Sarah hugging and laughing.  
"Thanks little sis… i love it." They both hugged.  
"Come on you too breakfast is ready!" They both headed to the breakfast table and sat down.  
"Oh. Cam, whos Gale and Lucas?" His mom asked, cam looked confused for a second. "You were yelling about them in your sleep."  
"Oh. No just a weird dream- mom stop!"  
His mom was fixing his black hair. Moving it out of the way of his red and blue eyes.  
"Can't let my son go to school with messy hair now can i?" She smiled at him. 

Cam happily sighed and finished breakfast. "Alright. Got to go!" He said hugging his little sister and mother, he grabbed his back and ran out the front door. 

At the bus stop, a young teen girl stood, "Alice!" Cam said running down to her. 

"Finally. I thought you were gonna miss the bus." She said. 

"Me? Miss the bus? Never. Besides that time the bus just kinda left without me." 

A yellow school bus pulled up, cam and Alice got on the bus together and sat down. 

"Sarah fixed up my comp. Its got a map now and this cute wallpaper." Cam showed the wallpaper to Alice.  
"Aww. For a 5 year old she is way too smart." Alice said.  
"Yeah. Why didn't I get any smarts?" They both laughed. 

They finally arrived at school, cam and Alice stood in their usual spot, waiting for the bell to ring.  
"Something feels…. Off today." Cam said watching the students.  
Most were just walking and talking, some were standing around. But one caught his eye. The kid who got bullied a lot.  
"... What…"  
She put her bag down and pulled out a gun.  
"Alice look out!" Cam shoved Alice to the side, bullets went into him. The force sending him into the wall, blood dripping down from his mouth, his eyes slowly closed. He could hear Alice screaming, and then nothing.


	2. fate among the dead

Cam was falling into darkness. A blue light started descending to cam, flowing around him. "Do you want to die? Or do you want to go back to the land of the living?" A voice said, it sounded like a young girl. 

"I…. I want to… live…" cam said. 

"Even with all the demons running around? Your world is not the same as it was hours ago." The voice said. 

"I need to live…. Alice…. Sarah… mom… they need me!" 

"Good answer. I wouldn't expect any less from one of the three messiahs." The blue light flew into cam's chest. "I can only do this for you once. After this, I can not save you."

Alice cried into cam's chest. "Come on… please cam… please…." Cam's body started to glow a bright blue light. Alice fell back and scooted away. "What the hell!?" 

The bullet holes on cam's body slowly healed. The blood on his body faded away. Alice stared at cam, slowly started to crawl to cam. "C..cam?" Cam's eyes opened and he gasped for air, Alice screamed, and then hugged him. "You fucking idiot…." She started crying again. "You're my best friend… you're not allowed…. To die…" 

Cam grunted, he still hurt from getting shot. He hugged back. "I wasn't thinking about the long game heh…" 

"How… did you… heal?" Alice asked, letting go of cam and sitting on her knees. 

"There was this blue light. And it saved me. I-" cam was cut off by his comp going crazy. "Whoa!?" 

A Cerberus jumped out of the comp, cam quickly stood up.

"You…. Human…. You summoned me?" It asked. Cam just stared at it, shaking. "A weakling like you summoned me!?" It lunged at cam.

"What out!" A voice yelled. Cam pulled out his pocket knife, he dodged Cerberus then stabbed it multiple times. 

"Maybe you're not as weak as I thought. I will fight for you." It jumped back into the comp. 

"What the fuck was that!?" Asked Alice standing up. 

"I dont know!" Cam looked at his comp. "Demon summoning program….?" Cam gasped. "Sarah!" He started running out. Alice followed. 

"Cam… im going to find mom and dad…"   
Cam nodded to Alice and they split ways. 

Buildings were destroyed, in shambles, fires everywhere. "What the hell is going on…?" He bumped into two men, he fell to the ground, the men turned to look at him


	3. start of one thing. End of another

"Whoa. You okay?" One of the men helped cam up.   
"Yeah I'm fine…." Cam looked at them both once again. 

One had black hair, black eyes, a red jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers on. "Lucas…?" The young man looked shocked. 

Cam turned to the other.   
He had blond hair, clearly kept in perfect condition, a black tank top with a black jacket over it, and grey jeans. "Gale…!?" 

All three of them hugged.   
"God damn its great to see you!" Cam said, tears of joy running from his eyes, it felt like he finally got to see a friend after years of them being away. They ended the hug. 

"Who would have thought that we were all so close." Lucas said with a smile. 

"This shit would have never happened back in Sweden." Gale said crossing his arms, looking around at the destruction. 

"Shit!" Cam yelled as he ran off. Lucas and gale followed close behind. 

"Cam where are you going!?" Lucas yelled, trying to keep up. 

"My house!" Cam said in a horrified tone. "] need to check on mom and my little sister!!!" When they finally arrived at his house, cam bursted through the door.   
"MOM!? SARAH!?" He yelled as he ran through the house, sarahs room was empty, same with his moms. His breathing got faster. "God damn it where are they!?" Cam ran into the kitchen. His mom was standing there. 

"Oh cam! Thank god youre okay." His mom said, walking towards cam kinda weirdly, her arms swaying in different ways as she walked. "A demon came in and tried to hurt me. But I beat the bitch to death before-" 

Cam backed up, pulling his knife out. "Youre not mom…." 

"What!? Of course I am!" 

"No… youre not her…. Mom would never say bitch! Nor walk the way you are!!" Cam yelled, Noah readied his sword, gale readied his pistol. 

"You fucking kids aren't as dumb as that other one." The demon said after shapeshifting into a small red demon with long arms, short legs, and a huge head. 

"Other… one…?" Cam asked, he started to shake. The demon pointed to the couch, Sarah was laying in the couch with her throat cut open, blood covered her clothing. Her eyes still open, the fear still on her face. 

"I was going to eat her too because you bastards came in" the demon started laughing. "But now i have more to snack on!"   
Tears fell from cam's eyes. "You piece… of… SHIT!!" Cam yelled. He rushed at the demon, trying to stab it. Gale readied his gun, but lucas stopped him. 

"Gale! Use your head! You'll hit cam before that demon!" 

"Fuck you! I'm a better shot that you think!" 

Cam stabbed the demon in the stomach, he turned his blade, then pulled the blade down. The demons guts falling onto the floor. 

"Heh…nice job kid…" the demon said as it died. 

Cam quickly ran to Sarah, knocking lucas and gale out of the way. He pulled her into his arms and cried. "Sarah… I'm so sorry…." 

"Cam…. I…." Lucas started to say. But then shook his head. 

Gale and lucas watched as cam cried and rocked his little sister in his arms.


	4. floors a rocken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw!!! Rape

Cam looked down at the grave he had his little sister. Lucas put his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" 

"Yeah… I'm fine." Cam said. 

"We need to find Alice." Cam said turning around and making his way down the street. Lucas and gale followed. The town was completely destroyed, dead bodies laid everywhere, some completely neaked. 

"Are people looting the bodies…?" Lucas asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Its survival of the fittest right now. They aren't gonna use it." Gale said while crossing his arms. "Though it could be worse." 

"Ah…. Yeah." Lucas said. 

They finally reached Alice's house, the front door was smashed open. 

"Fuck!" Cam ran inside with his knife ready, gale had his gun, and Lucas has his knife too. 

Dark red Blood covered the walls, limbs were scattered across the building. "Alice!" Cam yelled in a worried voice, alice slowly crawled out from under the couch, cam instantly hugged her. "Thank god… I thought I lost you too…" 

Alice hugged back and started to cry. "Why is this happening…?" She asked. 

"I don't know… it's dumb… very dumb… your parents are dead… mom and Sarah are dead…" 

"Wait… Sarah's dead…!?" Aliced asked.

"Yeah… its actually why we're so late getting here…" 

"I hate to break up the pitty party but-" gale started to say before an incubus flew in, punching cam in the dick and flying off with Alice. 

"N...no!!!" Cam grunted, chasing after his best friend. 

It locked itself and Alice in her room, blocking off the door with all of her stuff. 

"What are you doing!?" She yelled, the incubus laughed. 

"I love it when they struggle like this~" it said while pulling her pants down and forcing his way into her. 

"Alice!!" Cam started to bash against the door, alice was crying, begging for the incubus to stop. 

"Don't you little shits know the rule? If the beds a rocken don't come a knocken!?" 

Gale and Lucas finally caught up with cam. 

"Guys, on three. We all bash the door, alright?" Cam said. The others nodded. "Alright. One. Two…. THREE!!" They managed to break the door open and push the stuff to the side. 

"Get off of her!!" Cam yelled running at the incubus. 

"Fine kid~" it got up, and as it did, it sliced open alices throat. 

"NO!!!" Cam held his friend in his arms. Blood splattered onto his face. 

She looked at cam as he held her knack. "C...ca….." 

"Dont talk…. It'll be okay… lucas you… you can…" cam felt alice stop breathing. He laid his friend down softly and turned to the incubus. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I not mention that who ever I fuck dies?" It laughed. 

Cam swung at it, cutting its dick off, then stabbing it in throat, pulling the knife out, watching it die on the floor. 

"Damn. Cam gets scary huh?" Lucas asked gale. 

"Yeah…" 


	5. plan in action

Cam was getting a grave ready for Alice, lucas and gale watched him. 

"Poor guy…" lucas said with a sigh. 

"He needs to toughen up." Gale said. 

"I heard that!" Cam said climbing out of the grave he made. He didn't look sad anymore, but angry. 

As cam went to pick up alice, his head started to hurt. 

"Bring her to the city. I can put her back together." A voice echoed in his head. 

"Ugh…." 

"Cam are you okay?" Lucas asked walking to him.

"The city…. THE CITY! WE CAN GET HER BACK!" Cam pulled alice onto his back. 

"Wait wait wait!" Gale said walking to cam. "You're seriously gonna be dragging a dead body around?" 

"I'm not dragging her around. I'm giving her a piggyback ride… she's my best friend…. I need her back." Cam said started to walk. Lucas followed. 

"Ugh. Fine! This is stupid!"


End file.
